


Fireplace Insomnia

by Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on what we know about season 3 so far, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Nothing is better than late night talks by the fireplace, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, and cuddles, cuddles are the best, insomnia is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/pseuds/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97
Summary: First night at the Wayne Manor Rachel can't sleep. Turns out she's not the only one.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson & Raven
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Fireplace Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello friends! I'm back and I'm bringing you this little thingie I JUST finished writing as a celebration gift because TITANS STARTED FILMING SEASON 3!!!  
> This little scene came to my head few days ago and it's based on the things we've learned about season 3 in the last few weeks. It's pure fluff - someting I love more than anything.
> 
> Enjoy!

The huge, high king size bed was so soft that Rachel felt like she was laying inside a white, fluffy cloud. Sheets made of the finest satin were warm and pleasant to the touch, the scent reminded her of roses in the garden she could see from the tall windows of her bedroom at Wayne Manor. All of this created the perfect conditions for falling into a long, deep sleep.

But unfortunately Rachel was unable to sleep. She wanted to, she really did - she had a long flight behind her, she had returned from Themyscira just hours ago, and the team - her _family_ , she thought with a smile - had thrown her a welcome party, celebrating not only her arrival but also Donna's return to the world of the living. This was another reason she should have fallen on her face the moment she reached the bed - the resurrection spell she had been preparing for months, a trip to the mythical Underworld and curing Donna from the Bloodlust caused by The Lazarus Pit - it had all drained more energy from her than she thought she had and she felt it even now, two weeks later.

And yet she was laying there now, eyes wide, staring at the ornate ceiling, and the clock struck 3a.m. Something about this place sent shivers down her spine. Wayne Manor was old and spacious, full of endless rooms and long corridors. The wind was blowing outside the window and heavy storm clouds gathered over Gotham City. Rain drummed against the glass windows and roofs, and a flash of lightning broke through the curtains from time to time, illuminating her bedroom with a white light.

Letting out an irritated sigh, she tossed the covers aside and jumped out of bed. She figured if she wasn't sleeping anyway, a little walk wouldn't make much difference to her. Dick had shown her around the house earlier, and though the layout of the property was extensive and complicated at first glance, Rachel managed to remember the way to the kitchen.

Coming back with a glass of orange juice in her hand, something caught her attention - the door to one of the salons was open and the fire burning in the fireplace illuminated the room with a warm golden glow.

 _Had I made the wrong turn?_ Rachel wondered as she peered inside. She didn't remember passing by this door earlier. Only after a moment she noticed the room wasn't empty - an arm stuck out from a large brown leather armchair and a crystal glass filled with a liquid the color of whiskey rested in the hand.

She fought with herself for a moment, not knowing what to do. But in the end her curiosity won the battle and Rachel quietly stepped inside. After a few steps she finally recognized the person sitting by the fireplace.

"Dick?"

He flinched, nearly spilling his drink, surprised by the presence of another person - which was really strange because Dick Grayson was not easy to startle. He must have been deep in his thoughts if she managed to surprise him. He rubbed his face with his hand, trying to get rid of the apparent tiredness and gave her a gentle smile.

"Rachel?" he asked softly, his voice a little hoarse. He cleared his throat before continuing. "It's late, why aren't you in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied and walked closer. She set her juice down on a small glass table, then did the same with his drink and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Dick sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

"Too many thoughts in my head, I guess. You?"

"I can't sleep… no offense, but this place is creeping me out."

He laughed lightly, bringing a smile to her face when his shoulders visibly relaxed. She was worried about him, all the more since she noticed the overwhelming fatigue, stress and tension pouring out of him, hitting her eyes instantly when she saw him for the first time after coming back.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "Don't worry - you can get used to it. Now come here."

He held out his hand to her and Rachel took it gratefully, not wasting a moment to climb onto his lap and snuggle to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face in the crook of his neck, while his strong arms wrapped around her waist and drew her closer. She closed her eyes and smiled with a sigh of relief. She missed it so much during the months she had spent on the mythical island - that closeness and warmth, the sense of security that filled her every time Dick held her. She snuggled up against him and stared at the fire, watching the logs burst from the heat and send red sparks upward, while the room fell silent.

"You're worried about Jason, aren't you?" she asked after a few minutes because it couldn't stop bothering her. Jason was the main reason the Titans were in Gotham and not San Francisco now - from what they told her, he got himself into trouble, severed contact with Bruce and became involved in something that wouldn't be easy to get him out of. And in typical Jason fashion - he wasn't going to accept any help from anyone.

"I don't know how to get to him." Dick admitted after a while. "Bruce says he'll listen to me, but I'm not so sure… not after what happened."

She knew what he meant. Deathstroke, Jericho… all the secrets that nearly brought them all to ruin. Rachel sensed a wave of guilt wash over him from the inside and immediately raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Dick, you know we forgave you a long time ago." she said firmly. He smiled sadly at her and ran his hand over her back.

"You did… but he didn't."

She didn't know what to say to that. Dick was right - Jason held his grudges for a long time and always took it to heart. Whatever he was thinking right now, it would not be easy to persuade him to change his mind.

Dick's hand moved up her back and Rachel involuntarily leaned against him again. He put his fingers into her hair and began to lightly stroke her head, his movements slow and calming. She felt the longed-for drowsiness overcome her.

"I've missed you so much." she mumbled after a moment. He hugged her tighter and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." he replied. "You don't even know how much. There wasn't a day when I wasn't worried about you."

She couldn't say she was surprised - worrying about her was a second nature to him now.

"When are we going home?"

"Hopefully soon." he sighed, then tilted his head and smiled at her. "Don't worry, your room is still waiting for you as promised."

Rachel chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I thought so."

He lifted his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then caressed her cheek softly and kissed her forehead again.

"Try to get some sleep, baby." he whispered. "You're exhausted, you need to rest. I'll carry you to bed later."

"Okay." she nodded and allowed herself to be pulled back to his broad chest, nestling in his arms like a little bird among a parent's feathers. Dick rested his cheek against her head and started rocking her gently, almost imperceptibly. She felt so sleepy that she didn't even notice when she was out like a light, safe in the arms of her guardian angel.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Let me know! Kudos and comments as always appreciated. If you liked this one, make sure to check out my other works. And if you wanna talk or share ideas hit me up on my Tumblr - @not-so-mundane-after-all-97! See you there!


End file.
